


He, Him And His

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Transgender!Cas, Transphobia, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: When Cassidy, now Castiel, came out as transgender, his father was more than willing to support him and even help him pay for surgery. However, his mother and step-father were not so supportive and unfortunately for him, Castiel  has to go over for dinner with them.





	

“You okay?” Dean asks, from where he’s sitting in the driver’s seat. The twenty minutes it took them to get here went by in complete silence, a tell tale sign that Cas is nervous. 

“Hmm, yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Cas asks, looking up from where he has been staring at his hands for the whole trip. Dean chuckles, lightly and moves across the seat until he’s sitting right beside his boyfriend.

“C’mon Cas, I know you’re nervous and you have every right to be. But...” Dean lightly grabs Cas’ chin between his forefinger and thumb and pulls him closer, “at the end of the day, my opinion of you is the only one that matters and I think you’re fuckin’ perfect.”

Castiel’s small laugh is like music to Dean’s ears. He swears it’s the best thing that he’s ever heard...well, and the ones Cas makes in the bedroom too. 

“Are you ready to go now, then?” Cas mumbles against his lips.

“Not until I get a quick kiss.” 

Cas rolls his eyes but obliges, the familiarity of them on his own lips making Dean sigh. 

“Okay. Now I’m ready.” Dean says, winking at Cas before scrambling out the other side of the car.

Out of habit, they hold hands as they walk up the driveway to the porch. Just as Dean rings the doorbell, he can feel Cas’ grip on Dean’s hand tighten.

“Oh, hello...Cassidy. You look...well, a little different from the last time we saw you.” Mrs Novak says - no, Mrs Adler now - making Dean warily glance over to Cas who seems to be resigned to the fact that his mother adressed him incorrectly. Dean supposes he knew it was going to happen.

“And you must be?” Mrs Adler asks, staring pointedly at Dean.

“I’m Dean, Castiel’s boyfriend.” Dean says, faking his best smile. Mrs Adler looks a little shocked but before she can say anything a man is standing beside her. 

“Oh, dear, there you are. This is Cassidy’s boyfriend, Dean.”

Mr Adler grunts in acknowledgement and only glances at Dean before he’s eyeing Cas up and down. 

“Yes, different isn’t she?” Mrs Adler quips, before beckoning them all inside. Dean sees Cas sighing beside him and gives his hand a quick squeeze before they walk inside.

It’s only been half and hour and Dean feels like he’s going to blow up. Not once, throughout the entire dinner so far, has either parent adressed him as a male or by his proper name and it’s absolutely pissing Dean off. 

Cas can even sense it from where he’s sitting beside him at the table. Dean feels an occasional hand squeezing his thigh, as if telling him that it’s okay. But how on earth is this okay? Dean has no idea how Cas is so tolerant of them. 

“So, Dean. How did you and my daughter end up together?” Mrs Adler asks, and Dean really wants to just punch her in the nose. But there it is again. Cas’ hand on his thigh.

Dean glances over quickly and his boyfriend’s eyes seem to be telling him to just let it go. Dean lets out some - some - of his pent up frustration in a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

“Actually, Castiel and I were set up on a blind date by a mutual friend of ours, Charlie, and...we just hit it off, I guess.” Dean says, looking over to Cas to see a small smile dusting the corner of boyfriend’s lips.

“Oh, really? And what about her little phase she’s going through. You didn’t have a problem with that?” Mrs Adler asks, pointing towards Cas. 

Dean clenches his jaw and can feel Cas’ grip tightening on his thigh.

“And what would that phase be?” Dean’s tone is clipped and his smile is probably the most non genuine smile he has ever given.

“Well, the ‘I’m a boy’ phase of course. I mean, her father spent lots of money on her surgery but what happens when she realises she’s actually a girl again. Isn’t it a little delirious?” 

Fuck it. Mr and Mrs Adler jerk back in shock as Dean abruptly pushes up from his chair. 

“Okay, that’s enough you dickbags.” Dean spits. “You listen to me very carefully. It’s not Cassidy, it’s Castiel. It’s not she, it’s he. It’s not your daughter, it’s your son. So, you can either get it right or shut the fuck up.” 

For a second, Dean indulges in the look of alarm and horror on both Mr and Mrs Adler’s faces but then he’s grabbing Cas by the arm and pulling him out of his seat and towards the door. 

As they reach the door, Dean glances over his shoulder one last time and calls out, “Me and my boyfriend had a lovely time but it’s safe to say I won’t be letting you two see him again, not even at the fucking wedding!” and then Dean is slamming the door behind him and dragging Cas down towards the car.

It’s only when Dean is slamming the car door behind him does he realise Cas still hasn’t said anything. Worry worms it’s way into his gut. What if he offended Cas by saying all of that to his family? What if he went too far?

The worry doesn’t stay for long though because just as Dean looks over, a bubble of laughter escapes Cas’ lips.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks, earning him a grin from Cas.

“You called my mother and my step-father dickbags.” Cas says, his grin only growing wider. Dean huffs.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” he replies, meeting Cas’ gaze as his boyfriend stares at him with wonder dancing inside of his eyes.

“No one has ever stood up for me like that before.” Cas says, and his grin is now replaced with a small, tentative smile. 

“Well, as long as I live and breathe, ain’t nobody gonna talk shit about you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I love you.” Dean responds in an instant, the words rolling of his tongue with ease. The rewarding twinkle in Cas’ eyes is something Dean will never get tired of.

“Is that why you’re going to marry me?” Cas asks, and now the twinkle is replaced with mischief.

“Gee, Cas. Way to put pressure on a guy.” Dean retorts, turning the keys and starting up the car.

“No, assbutt. I don’t mean now, I just mean...you know...in the future would you want to marry me?” Cas responds shyly, his gaze falling down to his lap for a second.

“Of course, Cas. Why wouldn’t I want to marry you?” 

Cas shrugs. “I don’t know...maybe because I’m transgender.” he says, playing with the hem of his dress shirt.

“Oh, c’mon, Cas. You know how I feel about that. I don’t care what gender you are, I love you for you and you only.” he says, watching as that ridiculously adorable smile lights up on Cas’ face. Dean grins. “Now let’s hurry up and go home so we can have rough sex because I still have a lot of pent up frustration from that stupid dinner.” 

Dean feels even more satisfied when laughter is drawn out of Cas, the doubts seemingly washing away from his boyfriend’s mind for the time being. When the laughter fades, they continue to gaze at each other, as though nothing else exists until Cas finally speaks up.

“Well? Hurry along, then.” 

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Dean replies, speeding out onto the road. “Rough sex, here we come.” 

After a few minutes their hands find each other again, tangling in the middle of the front seat. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean can see that Cas smiles all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
